20 Years Before
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Un nuevo día se avecinaba por el gran ventanal a sus espaldas, un nuevo día en ese nuevo mundo, un nuevo comienzo lleno de incertidumbre y tentaciones para los hombres mortales. "El ímpetu puede ser necesario a veces, pero siempre hay que pararse un momento a evaluar las cosas." Es decir: Un Génesis donde un hechicero duda de la veracidad en las promesas y palabras de su nuevo rey.
1. Un Vaso de Brandy

**Título:** _20 Years Before._

 **Character(s):** _Yen Sid._ _Disney Heroes/Heroines (No voy a decir quién(es) específicamente porque ya veremos). Disney Villains (Claramente)._

 **Pairings(?):** _Las obvias de Disney._

 **Genre:** _Drama._

 **Rated:** _T._

 **Summary:** _Un nuevo día se avecinaba por el gran ventanal a sus espaldas, un nuevo día en ese nuevo mundo, un nuevo comienzo lleno de incertidumbre y tentaciones para los hombres mortales._ " _El ímpetu puede ser necesario a veces, pero siempre hay que pararse un momento a evaluar las cosas." –_ _ **Yen Sid**_ _._

 **Disclaimer:** _¡Seamos honestos! Si mi apellido fuese Disney o fuese un mágico ratón antropomórfico solo vestido con pantalones rojos, zapatos y guantes, no estaría aquí ni sufriendo con la idea de que mis padres tengan que continuar pagando una universidad en un país donde la devaluación es el pan de cada día. Así que no,_ _ **Disney**_ _,_ _ **Descendants**_ _y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

 **N/A:** _No es necesario decir que no soy la mayor fanática de Descendientes, tanto como tampoco odio estas películas, simplemente las tomo como lo que son: un proyecto más del séptimo arte hecho como simple medio de entretenimiento, sin pensar mucho, y para ganar dinero..._

 _._

 _.._

…

…

 _._

 _(¿Se le consideraría parte del séptimo arte considerando que requiere de los sentidos superiores para ser apreciado como un arte superior al igual que el cine al mezclar fotografía y teatro…? En fin, no me meteré tan a fondo en mis comentarios con respecto a la numeración de las artes… Aún…)._

 _¿Admito que me siento un poco decepcionada con este mundo creado? Sí, un poco. ¡Hay tantas posibilidades en un gran crossover de Disney! Pero bueno, Disney Channel es un canal para niños, Kenny Ortega es un director y coreógrafo de/para películas de/para adolescentes. En resumen, está bien, pero de igual forma me siento un poco decepcionada. ¡Pero bueno! Para algo existen los fanfics, ¿No es así? ;)_

 _No es necesario decir que este fic ha nacido de mis frustraciones con los personajes (O la falta de estos), mi país, y las ships de una película para adolescentes. No, yo no puedo escribir algo mejor porque me siento incapaz de hacerlo, tampoco estoy insultando aunque lo parezca (ME DISCULPO DE ANTEMANO SI ASÍ LES PARECE D': ESTE FANDOM SUELE SACARME UNA AMPLIA SONRISA :'D); me limito a tratar de intentar darle sentido a este mundo… Extraño y demasiado… Juvenil para mi gusto (Maldita sea, ya y parezco una anciana)._

 _En fin, ¿Qué intento hacer aquí? Intentar explorar lo que fueron aquellos primeros veinte años, cómo fue antes de que naciera/se creara Alcatraz- ¡Digo! La Isla de los Perdidos, ¿Y qué mejor forma de iniciar que con el personaje que considero el más poderoso, interesante y misterioso de todo el universo Disney? Yen Sid. Porque claro, un villano es un villano, y eso es más que simplemente matar, para ser un villano tienes que ser realmente malo, y tanto en nuestro mundo como en la ficción hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte misma._

 _Aunque claro… Yen Sid a la ecuación parece que no entra, ¿No es así? Pero no se preocupen, pues lo hará. Por ahora, ¿Qué le llevó a nuestro anciano amigo decidir residir en la Isla? Tomen sus palomitas, siéntense cómodos y empecemos esta (rara) historia._

* * *

" _El ímpetu puede ser necesario a veces, pero siempre hay que pararse un momento a evaluar las cosas." –_ _ **Yen Sid**_ _._

* * *

Haberle preguntado a Yen Sid hacía varios años qué opinaba de toda la situación alrededor suyo y quizá, tan solo quizá, sus palabras habrían sido tomadas en cuenta. Eran momentos como estos los que le hacían extrañar los tiempos oscuros, cuando la antigua religión no era un deber sino una responsabilidad que las personas como él debían manejar, cuidar y vigilar, una época donde los bandos de la luz y oscuridad se encontraban tan fuertemente divididos que era fácil diferenciar quién era el bueno y quién el malo.

Sí, Yen Sid extrañaba la facilidad y felicidad que venía junto a la ignorancia y antes de tomar decisiones.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ¿Cierto?

Ahora la facilidad que sentía de toda esa situación era notar cómo la frágil línea que dividía a un héroe de un villano era en verdad algo demasiado delgado, que donde los ideales están presentes lo que divide a una buena persona de una mala son las acciones que reflejan estos pensamientos, que la zona gris en que se encontraba podría servir fácilmente para acusarle de traidor y ser cazado una vez más luego de tantos años de ser libre – si es que no era obligado a cumplir el mismo castigo que estaban discutiendo en esos momentos –. Y entonces se preguntaba qué seguía haciendo allí.

Yen Sid era conocido como un mago poderoso, un hombre de muchas capacidades y pocas debilidades que le contrarrestaran – aunque por muy pocas que fuesen, eran tan importantes que aquél que las supiera fácilmente podría dominarle –, en ese caso, ¿Por qué al momento de la verdad no se había levantado de su asiento y decidido salir de la sala de reuniones al no estar de acuerdo? Porque sabía que, en su condición de supremo hechicero, más fuerte que el propio Merlín allí presente, nadie osaría en detenerle o decirle lo contrario por miedo.

No.

Iban a permitir que mantuviera su punto de vista de no estar de acuerdo con ellos y de eso estaba feliz. Él era un juez, no un verdugo. Y sin embargo seguía allí sentado, escuchando cómo el rencor y los deseos de venganza disfrazados de justicia convertían a las almas puras en algo que no eran.

Cada persona, al momento de tomar una decisión, tiene que estar consciente que sus acciones generarán algún tipo de consecuencia; esta es la base fundamental de lo que diferencia lo bueno de lo malo, no los ideales, sino las acciones. Sin embargo, Yen Sid notaba que toda la situación no sonaba en verdad a lo que originalmente había sido.

Los villanos de este mundo, su mundo, los mundos que él con tanto gusto había decidido unificar para lograr mantener un orden en todo el desastre que recorría cada reino, no solo tenían los peores planes, las peores decisiones y acciones escogidas, no solo eran considerados por él y el resto como los peores seres y de corazón más oscuro que alguna vez hayan plagado la tierra, sino que habían sido capaces con todo esto tergiversar de tal manera su última esperanza hasta el punto de hacerle notar – o mejor dicho recordar – por qué había decidido ser un hechicero neutro y agradecer a la vez que empezar a añorar que todos los reinos estuviesen separados en su momento.

Parece ser que todos los años del mundo y la sabiduría que se supone había adquirido de años de experiencia, preparación, madurez y envejecimiento, no habían servido para nada. Vaya error había cometido.

Una vez más desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de bolsillo de plata que había depositado sobre la mesa, la silueta de la cabeza de un ratón en todo el dorso brillando con el reflejo de las luces del candelabro que colgaba sobre sus cabezas y la mesa redonda en la que se encontraban. Había pasado una hora y, en lo que iba de reunión, casi todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, por supuesto que los que escriben la historia son aquellos que resultan los vencedores de un conflicto.

 _Ah…_

En verdad estaba demasiado viejo para todo esto. Necesitaba una taza de té…

-En ese caso la decisión está tomada, se cierra esta sesión –

O algo más fuerte, un vaso de brandy no sonaba tan mal en ese momento.

* * *

-Tu cara era bastante obvia en medio de la reunión, amigo mío-La voz del mago británico le sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, por lo cual se volvió hacia él dándole toda su atención-Quizá ningún monarca lo notó porque no son más que unos mocosos jugando con la gran responsabilidad que se les fue proveída, pero alguien que te ha conocido por tanto tiempo fácilmente puede notar cómo los engranajes de tu cerebro estaban trabajando sin descanso –

No era una situación extraña en la que se encontraba, él y Merlín hablando sobre el resto de los mundos y discutiendo sobre su época original, lo que era nuevo era la tensión que fácilmente se notaba entre ellos, no tanto por estar sentados juntos en el carruaje que les habían proporcionado innecesariamente – cabe destacar –, sino por las decisiones correspondientes a la _Isla de los Perdidos_ – vaya nombre se les había ocurrido –. Merlín y él casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en ciertos asuntos ante su personalidad algo libertina, pero que por primera vez hayan decidido algo similar solo le dejaba más claro que nunca que no estaba equivocado, que todo era un error.

Nunca despegó la vista de la figura de su acompañante, eso sería de mala educación en primer lugar-El problema no son ellos, Merlín…-Pausó brevemente buscando las palabras más adecuadas para continuar con su hilo de pensamiento, honestamente, tenía miedo de que al hacerse más viejo empezase a padecer de lagunas y- se había desviado-El problema es que hay una fina línea que está separando las verdaderas razones por las que se inició esta reunión y una sensación de venganza –

-¿Solo eso te molesta? –

 _No…_

No, eso no era lo único que le molestaba, ¿Pero cómo iba a decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con casi ninguno de los monarcas, al estar viajando en un carruaje que les fue proporcionado por uno ellos y quizá siendo vigilados considerando que sabía que nadie podría ser tan despistado como para no notar su decepción en medio de la reunión? Cenicienta, la demasiado amable Cenicienta, fácilmente había abogado por su hermanastra Anastasia para ser rechazada e ignorada inmediatamente de igual forma que Arturo y el propio Merlín con sus argumentos a favor de Morgan le Fay y Madam Mim, así como la propia Bella- _Reina_ Bella I de Auradon.

Las palabras se sentían extrañas al momento en que las decía en voz alta, como si fuesen ajenas a su persona, sin embargo, lo atribuyó al hecho de sentir nerviosismo y tensión desde que se encontró en la reunión previa, no al hecho de revelarse en contra del gran monarca que todos habían escogido. Sarcasmo, no todos le habían elegido-No me parece que su majestad Adam I de Auradon haya sido una buena elección para rey –

Un bache en el camino causó que su carruaje saltase un poco, intentó estabilizar su taza de té en lo que esperaba por la respuesta de su acompañante, la cual no tardó en llegar-Pero al final ha sido escogido por todos, amigo mío –

-Mayoría, no todos. Hay una gran diferencia –

-Una manera democrática que nos demuestra la evolución que nuestro mundo está atravesando, Yen Sid-La sonrisa que el mago inglés le dedicó, sabía, tenía la intención de generarle cierta calma, sin embargo, había conocido al mago ya por tanto tiempo que sabía cuándo el otro estaba mintiendo-¿Cuánto no hemos esperado por esto? –

-No está listo-Finalmente decidió añadir.

-¿Y quién sí? –

No quería decir que ellos lo estaban por el hecho de que habían visto más de un imperio nacer y ser destruido trágicamente por la inconformidad de la gente y las propias malas decisiones de los gobernantes, que ellos fácilmente habían estado presentes mientras aquellas opciones eran escogidas y notaron _**cuándo**_ en verdad iba a ocurrir el acabose. No pensaba en decir que ellos estaban listos porque en el momento que habían decidido dedicarse a las artes antiguas habían sellado su camino de neutralidad.

O más bien, él, Retlaw Yen Sid, lo había hecho.

Volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia el camino, las nubes grises oscureciendo el cielo afuera del carruaje, amenazándoles con el mal clima, volvió a tomar un sorbo de la taza en sus manos antes de responder-Sabes muy bien cuál es mi respuesta, _Myrddin Emrys_ –

Sí, si alguien les estuviese escuchando sería acusado rápidamente de traidor a la corona de Auradon. Ninguna novedad.

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, no esperé que lo supiera, maestro Yen Sid –

-No empieces ahora, mocoso, has estado tuteándome desde hace mucho tiempo sin importarte realmente por lo banal que son las edades –

El cielo avecinaba una tormenta, pero si había algo que le tranquilizaba un poco era, por lo menos, platicar por un tiempo corto con el hombre a su lado.

* * *

La carta con el sello de Auradon había llegado pocos días después solicitando su presencia en el castillo de sus majestades. Corto, sencillo y directo: le necesitaban para enviar a sus dos mejores guerreros y un diplomático al inframundo para tratar negocios con el mismísimo Hades.

Las ambiciones de su majestad, sus intenciones de hacer algo bueno por el mundo como resultado de haber estado durante tantos años bajo la influencia de una maldición – por su propia culpa, cabía destacar –, no dejaban de sorprenderle. Respetaba al hombre, honestamente lo hacía, después de todo, no había conocido a muchos hombres nobles que luego de haber cometido horribles errores o comportarse de la peor manera con sus súbditos, buscaban remediar las cosas o algún tipo de absolución al sentirse verdaderamente arrepentidos – eso era lo otro: estaba arrepentido –, sin embargo, la situación actual solo hacía que se sintiera más alejado de su gente y su reinado.

Entendía la ambición perfectamente bien.

Yen Sid recordaba un tiempo en que no había sido él, después de todo, un tiempo en el que Retlaw Yen Sid en primer lugar no había nacido por estos mismos deseos y ambiciones de un hombre joven hacía ya muchos años, llamado Walter.

Walter, desafortunadamente, había aprendido por las malas que con espíritus antiguos nunca se jugaban o terminarías pagando un precio muy caro.

Las versiones de la historia cambiaban a medida que envejecía, pero todas mantenían en común ese pequeño pueblo asentado al pie de una gran y alta montaña donde cada noche toda clase de espectros y seres malignos que no resultaban más que ser almas atormentadas y simples marionetas, llegaban por comando de un ser- un ente más poderoso, una criatura que solo podía ser relacionada como el mar encarnado en la tierra misma de los hombres.

Tan solo recordar al pobre Walter hacía que Yen Sid temblara y agradeciese ser completamente lo opuesto a él.

No necesitaba volver a leer la carta, tampoco empacar algo para el viaje, lo único que necesitaba realmente era su sombrero por lo cual permaneció sentado en la mesa de su estudio con la pequeña ave mecánica – mezcla entre un mecanismo y el cuerpo que le daba forma hecho de madera brillante y pulida – entre sus manos, le había fallado un ala y necesitaba volver a arreglarla para que pudiera continuar volando.

Un nuevo día se avecinaba por el gran ventanal a sus espaldas, un nuevo día en ese nuevo mundo, un nuevo comienzo lleno de incertidumbre y tentaciones para los hombres mortales. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro luego de dejar el pequeño ser artificial nuevamente sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

-En verdad necesito ese vaso de brandy –

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora**

* * *

 **(1)** _El título es una referencia a la novela de Alexandre Dumas, padre:_ _ **"Twenty Years After"**_ _, en español conocida como_ _ **"20 Años Después"**_ _, la continuación directa de su novela_ _ **"Los Tres Mosqueteros."**_

 **(2)** _Según las palabras de Chad en Descendientes 2, o al menos lo que dejó en claro de manera indirecta, es que Auradon es una mezcla entre una monarquía hereditaria y una monarquía electiva en caso de no haber descendiente de la familia real principal, sin embargo, me parece más una monarquía constitucional. Aunque_ _ **muy honestamente**_ _,_ _ **HONESTAMENTE**_ _, me parece una monarquía parlamentaria ante… Todo, si lo comparamos… Espero no estarme liando, es algo difícil de entender si vives en una dictadura- ¡Digo! Presidencia._

 **(3)** _Así los personajes de Disney tengan el título de reyes o reinas, al unificarse todos los mundos de Disney y dejar a Adam y Bella como principales monarcas, técnicamente sus territorios serían principados… Me puedo estar liando nuevamente. Obviamente seguiré investigando._

 **(3)** _De forma personal, quiero creer que Auradon tiene sentido y lógica, así que debe mantener registro y/o algún tipo de orden de todo lo que sucede en su historia, no que se limita a celebrar y denigrar a otros… O al menos los héroes. Así que sí, eso incluye tener un sistema para clasificar sus prisioneros, especialmente los de máxima seguridad._

 **(4)** _Sobre lo anterior. Si lo que Kenny Ortega y Disney nos quisieron enseñar con_ _ **Descendientes**_ _es que los crímenes de los padres no afectan (O no deberían afectar también) a los hijos porque estos no son culpables, que no todo es blanco y negro sino que también existe el gris, que no todo el mundo es malo sino que hasta los que menos te esperas pueden sorprenderte, que las apariencias engañan, que no siempre los héroes son héroes y los villanos villanos, que_ _ **TÚ**_ _y_ _ **SOLO TÚ**_ _eres dueño de tu vida y tus decisiones, que la humanidad es estúpida e hipócrita con lo que les corresponde y/o beneficia y ciegos ante lo que no les importa y/o afecta; entonces lo hicieron muy mal porque Disney tiene historias mejor planeadas, con mundos mucho mejor estructurados y con personajes menos planos que una tabla y vacíos como una concha. Básicamente cometieron un error como cuando le dieron un tipo de redención a Maléfica y a la Reina Roja. ¿Por qué digo esto? Dejémoslo con que los villanos son villanos, los héroes héroes, pero la humanidad sigue siendo estúpida ante lo que no entiende y rencorosa de manera natural porque es algo normal… Yeah… Poetic shit._ _ **NO**_ _puedes redimir a un villano, pero puedes hacer lo suficiente como para convertir a un pseudo héroe en un villano, después de todo:_ _ **lo único que necesario para esto es un**_ _ **mal día**_ _… O malos, plural._

 _No, no me pude resistir a utilizar aquella frase._

 **(5)** _Se dan cuenta de que Yen Sid tiene todos los años del mundo al igual que Merlín y, posiblemente, el Hada Madrina, ¿No es así?_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Espero continuar pronto con el siguiente capítulo, sin tantas notas que lo hagan tan largo, espero- ¡OH! Esta historia está publicada simultáneamente en Wattpad. Siendo esto todo, por ahora me despido._

 _Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

 _Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


	2. El Ermitaño

**Disclaimer:** _ **Disney**_ _,_ _ **Descendants**_ _, y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

 **N/A:** _Antes de empezar el capítulo es necesario destacar que, si te saltas mis notas al final, es posible que no entiendas cómo he resuelto ciertas cosas._

* * *

Auradon era el resultado extraño pero equilibrado de haber mezclados distintas etnias, nacionalidades, creencias, filosofías éticas y morales, y formas de gobierno – todos basados en monarquías – sin la necesidad de haber llamado ejércitos para conquistar y masacrarse entre ellos o, en el mejor de los casos, reunirse cada día durante un largo período de tiempo para acabar cada encuentro en discusiones – lo cual podría haber causado que la unificación de los reinos tardase inclusive siglos, quién sabe si milenios – y en la opción previamente mencionada: Guerra, muerte y destrucción.

Yen Sid había sido sorprendido, lo admitía. Recordaba cómo en otro tiempo, otro mundo quizá, un monarca inglés decidió conquistar el nativo Irlanda de Merlín – era el mismo universo, ¿En primer lugar? Tantos viajes ya lo confundían – lo cual había sido conseguido finalmente cien años después… O como cuando unos reyes tomaron el territorio de otro- reyes católicos, el reino nazarí siendo el perjudicado si su memoria no le estaba fallando.

Ver a su alrededor el estilo francés de distintos períodos históricos como predominantes en la ciudad capital, pocos detalles de la arquitectura alemana, y a lo lejos lograr detallar los partenón, le generaban un poco de tranquilidad ante sus previas preocupaciones. Admitía que un problema con su persona era que tendía a sobre-excederse al momento de analizar las cosas, nunca podía mantener un solo hilo de pensamiento, sino que constantemente cambiaba de temática en su mente ante una gran cantidad de posibilidades.

Tampoco era necesario decir que seguía en desacuerdo con todo el asunto sobre las Isla de los Perdidos, pero en el trayecto hacia la ciudad capital, se imaginaba, lograría recomponerse y mantener algo del autocontrol que le caracterizaba.

Su torre, anteriormente ubicada en una dimensión de bolsillo, justo en medio de todos los mundos y a la vez en la nada, aislada del tiempo mismo; luego de la unión de los reinos, había quedado asentada en la Montaña Pelada – al lado de la Fortaleza Solitaria –, entre la cima de esta y el pueblo a sus pies, y teniendo como tierras vecinas – al suroeste – el bosque donde alguna vez había habitado Madam Mim en el principado de Camelot – regido por la noble y antigua familia Pendragon –, al noreste el Olimpo donde los dioses olímpicos le habían brindado su hospitalidad y ayuda en más de una ocasión, al sur el Bosque Encantado en las Tierras del Verano – donde estaba la mayor población de hadas de tierra firme – unificado con las tierras de la familia del rey Philippe y al sureste de esta el propio territorio de la familia de su mujer, Briar Rose… O Aurora.

Ante la lejanía de su hogar, el trayecto que tenía que recorrer, sin tener permitido el uso de la magia, hacia la Ciudad Capital de Auradon le tomaría día y medio si iba en metro hasta la Gran Muralla que les dividía y hacía luego el trasbordo en carruaje desviándose a Camelot ante la falta de avances tecnológicos, o un día si tomaba el metro de alguna de las dos rutas que obligatoriamente pasaban por las Tierras del Verano del noble príncipe Florian y su esposa Blancanieves. Dos días y/o día y medio si tomaba el autobús en los casos respectivamente mencionados si tomaba el autobús. Así su majestad Adam I d'Auradon le necesitase urgentemente, debía de entender que las decisiones que había tomado y que les habían generado limitaciones a él, Merlín, las hadas y otras criaturas mágicas que no vivían en la capital, tenían consecuencias.

Los mensajes de los monarcas, si Yen Sid había aprendido luego de _tantos_ años, eran una materia de suma importancia que había que atender rápidamente, por lo que había decidido acortar camino tomando el metro de la ruta uno desde el pueblo cercano a su torre, haciendo escala en la capital de las Tierras del Verano, y llegaba a la ciudad de Auradon. Un día de viaje sin necesidad de tomar un segundo transporte, o llegaría al anochecer del mismo día de salida si tenía la suerte de que el metro estuviese en sus condiciones más óptimas.

Desafortunadamente no había sido así.

Aún en el asiento de su vagón, podía ver finalmente la influencia francesa y alemana en la arquitectura a través de la ventana luego de justo seis horas de viaje y el sol golpeando con toda su fuerza a través del cristal. Odiaba el tiempo perdido, la flojera y el no ocuparse era algo que le causaba ansiedad. Fácilmente pudo haber recuperado las horas de sueño perdidas en arreglar su ave mecánica mientras estaba viajando, sin embargo, prefería sacar el diario de cuero rojo que actualmente llevaba consigo y continuar con los apuntes que había dejado de lado hacía dos semanas al haberse ocupado con tantas reuniones en la capital.

Tachó nuevamente con su pluma de tinta negra sobre la fórmula anterior antes de colocar una nueva nota. La última ley aprobada por el rey Adam dictaba que el uso de la magia en los territorios del reino, a menos que fuese para asuntos críticos y de mayor importancia que asistir a un baile, se encontraba prohibido, esto con el objetivo de promover el trabajo duro y esfuerzo de los habitantes. Era verdad, él era un hechicero, pero su fama la había obtenido por su desarrollo en distintas áreas, especialmente en la unificación de la ciencia y la teoría de la magia, no necesariamente la práctica de la energía natural que provenía con el estudio de la antigua religión de las eras oscuras.

La alquimia, la transmutación y la adivinación eran su especialidad. Si no podía crear cosas de la nada, no significaba que no podía desarrollarlas él mismo desde su mínima expresión, como planos o bocetos, notas. Después de todo, qué es la magia sino una ciencia con un conjunto de leyes que la población actual, en su mayoría, aún no había logrado entender o dominar.

Durante todo el trayecto desde el pueblo cercano a su torre hasta la llegada a las tierras de Blancanieves había sido recibido por ojos curiosos, unos infantiles y otros más maduros, pero a fin de cuenta miradas de sorpresa y duda a la vez. Aún luego de que fuese aprobada la ley de su majestad, nadie parecía todavía acostumbrado a ver hechiceros o criaturas mágicas tomando transportes públicos como todos ellos o haciendo cualquier actividad mundana y cotidiana como el resto. Suponía que era algo que tardaría en ser visto con total naturalidad.

A su lado, la pequeña niña rubia que se le había acercado hacía ya dos horas, volvió a tocarle en el brazo. Sonriendo nuevamente, cambió la página de su libreta y le mostró una donde había distintas ilustraciones de plantas y escritos a los lados-¿Y ese para qué es?-Preguntó la niña con esa voz baja y algo aguda.

-Es un remedio para tratar venenos peligrosos –

Era una rutina que se había estado repitiendo desde que la pequeña se le había acercado con curiosidad. Una fórmula química y temperaturas distintas para crear un tipo específico de cristales, los símbolos alquímicos que utilizaba como código en sus notas, uno que otro símbolo pagano, yerbas, remedios, bocetos de símbolos unidos formando círculos mágicos – imposibles de usar ahora –, hechizos y sus traducciones – igual de inútiles en la actualidad –, la ubicación de su antigua llave espad- ¡Oh! Universo diferente, pero quizá serviría para otro día.

-¿Venenos peligrosos?-Le interrogó nuevamente la pequeña.

Asintió cerrando el diario-Así es, venenos que te pueden hacer sentir mal –

-¿Como cuál? –

 _El producido por una cobra de Agrabah, por ejemplo, que puede matarte en menos de cinco minutos como al rey Leopold._ Estuvo a punto de decir antes de recordar que estaba frente a una niña pequeña cuya madre, seguramente, no estaría muy feliz de que le explicara lo que era la muerte- aún. Mejor cambiar el tema-¿Has terminado tu dibujo? –

* * *

El próximo metro que tenía que tomar hacia la capital saldría al día siguiente a las cuatro de la mañana por un problema con el motor. Retrasarse no era el problema. Agradecía mentalmente haber sido precavido al enviarle una carta a sus señorías D'Été **(4)** sobre su llegada a sus tierras, pero al llegar al palacio de estos tendría que comunicarse con su majestad para platicarle sobre su retraso repentino.

Al salir del transporte y finalmente lograr pisar la estación, el entumecimiento en sus piernas empezaba a hacerse presente luego de varias horas de viaje sentado. Ya no era tan joven como antes, eso nadie lo pondría en duda, y horas quieto en un mismo lugar, en una misma posición, no mejoraba en nada sus débiles articulaciones. Retirarse y permanecer confinado en su torre ya no parecía tan mala idea a como se lo había imaginado hace- ¿Qué? ¿Noventa años? Ya no recordaba, el tiempo le parecía algo tan banal desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No llevaba un maletín, ni equipaje, no necesitaba mucho realmente, únicamente su larga gabardina con estampado de galaxias con sus múltiples bolsillos internos- lo cual no era muy discreto si con estampado de galaxias se refería a una prenda de vestir cuyo diseño parecía en constante movimiento, es decir, hecho de magia. Los guardias en la estación le detuvieron antes de siquiera lograr acercarse a la taquilla y mostrar su permiso de viaje, por supuesto, un nuevo retraso momentáneo que le costaba más tiempo valioso.

Estaba cansado, adolorido, y ahora perdía la paciencia.

-Señor, la magia no está permitida –

-Esto…-Señaló su atuendo-No es magia, es el resultado de crear una prenda antigua con materiales aún más antiguos tiempo antes de que el monarca cuya ley me está recordando, naciese, _soldado_ –

Si su tono de voz no se lo había dejado en claro al hombre que lo había escoltado a una sala aislada de la estación para interrogarle, Yen Sid no tenía en estima a los guardias, soldados, policías, o algún individuo que resultase ser defensor o encargado de la seguridad de un lugar, era como tratar con una pared, una pared que al ser un ser humano se supone que habría sido dotado con la habilidad del raciocinio o algún tipo de inteligencia.

No a golpear primero y preguntar después.

El hombre frente a él, como lo había notado, aún detrás de su expresión estoica estaba preocupado. Todo el mundo conocía al Hada Madrina, al Genio de Agrabah- ¡Por favor! Todo el mundo conocía a los villanos, sabían de lo que era capaz la magia más poderosa y avanzada y las capacidades de aquellos que la controlaran, no lo culpaba por estar preocupado. Aun así, no podía evitar enarcar una ceja observando fijamente al uniformado esperando alguna confirmación de que podía retirarse. La sala pequeña, gris, con una sola ventana de vidrio aislante y una puerta blindada no era muy cómoda y estaba empezando a darle claustrofobia.

El guardia se llevó una mano al rostro-Señor- –

-Retlaw Yen Sid –

-Señor Yen Sid, ya entendí, el hechicero-Volvió a alejar su mano soltando un suspiro antes de dirigirle la mirada nuevamente-Entiendo que las nuevas leyes puedan ser un problema, no es el primero que rompe esta en específico- mi cuñado es un centauro, de hecho, y- –

-No se trata de eso, señor… –

-Phoebus, capitán Phoebus de Châteaupers de la guardia de- –

-No me interesa, capitán, sé bien quién es usted-Antes de continuar hablando, encontrándose con la mirada de enojo del soldado, juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa soltando un suspiro para calmarse un poco-Escuche atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez: al igual que usted en estos momentos, yo estoy siguiendo órdenes de su majestad. Me ha solicitado ir a la ciudad capital para tratar un asunto de suma importancia como puede ver en la carta que me ha confiscado. Los títulos o reputaciones son algo que no me importa mucho, mas es necesario recordarle _quién_ soy yo y lo que he hecho durante este corto período de tiempo en que hemos estado construyendo este… Reino, ¿No es así? –

-Sí, pero entienda que- –

-Entiendo que…-Interrumpió al hombre rubio frente a él-Mi atuendo no parece el más adecuado tomando en cuenta las leyes actuales, sin embargo, una túnica de hechicero vieja tampoco parece lo mejor para este período de tiempo- está pasado de moda, como dirían los jóvenes, ¿No? Indicaría aún más mi oficio- anterior, de hecho, oficio-No pudo evitar corregirse antes de continuar.

-Y eso lo entiendo- -Decidió añadir rápidamente el guardia pero, una vez más, le interrumpió.

-Sin embargo…-Pausada y calmadamente, casi con pereza, arrastró las palabras-¿Le parece una decisión inteligente retrasarme en arreglar los problemas de transporte de último minuto para llegar a Auradon y, en consiguiente, retrasar mi reunión importante con su majestad? –

 _No, por supuesto que no._

Notablemente más pálido, el capitán Phoebus se levantó de su asiento en la mesa metálica dispuesto a salir de la habitación, no sin antes añadir:-Con su permiso –

Veinte minutos después, se encontraba en un coche negro de último modelo siendo escoltado por otros dos guardias al castillo de sus señorías Florian y Blancanieves D'Été.

* * *

-Estoy seguro de que su majestad _Tier_ **(5)** entenderá, maestro Yen Sid –

El nombrado depositó nuevamente la taza de té sobre la mesa antes de responder-Concuerdo con ello, milord-Tomó una servilleta con cuidado con la cual se limpió los labios. Un tic nervioso y de cortesía, pues sabía que no había dejado exceso de líquido-Sin embargo, de igual manera necesito comunicarme rápidamente con él. Su mensaje parecía urgente –

-Por más urgente que haya sido la convocatoria de su majestad-Les interrumpió Blancanieves juntando ambas manos sobre la mesa-Es bienvenido el tiempo que desee o necesite, maestro Yen Sid –

 _Ah…_ La misma amable, joven e inocente Blancanieves que había vigilado durante un largo tiempo… Desde que Grimhilde aún la tenía como prisionera, de hecho.

No pudo evitar sonreír juntando ambas manos como agradecimiento-Muchas gracias, mi señora –

Cómo deseaba que su majestad fuese igual de paciente con él, pero si algo todos sabían de la anterior bestia proveniente de la nobleza, era que el hombre aún no controlaba tan bien como esperaba sus problemas de ira. Y eso era una de tantas cosas que le preocupaba. Su majestad estaba educado – chiste sin intención –, era responsable, entendía lo que era el sacrificio, pero aún tenía tantas cosas por aprender sobre gobernar un reino – no solo su territorio heredado – que…

 _Ah…_ No sabía qué esperar exactamente. Parecía que nunca estaba preparado para los arranques repentinos del monarca, y eso era algo nuevo, porque Yen Sid siempre estaba preparado para todo.

Cuando los mayordomos retiraron los platos de la mesa – y luego dos copas de vino tinto –, Yen Sid agradeció nuevamente por su hospitalidad a los nobles indicando que se retiraba hacia sus aposentos temporales en el ala este del cuarto piso del castillo.

Necesitaba escribirle a su majestad, no confiaba en las líneas últimamente – aún estaban siendo establecidas las conexiones –, y si era posible recostarse un rato.

La diplomacia era un asunto difícil con un rey como el suyo, aunque si no dejaba de darle tantas vueltas al asunto tampoco podría relajarse.

En algún momento entre cerrar el ventanal luego de darle cuerda a su ave mecánica el cual llevaba el mensaje para su majestad, y quitarse los zapatos negros de vestir al sentarse en la cama, fue cuando cayó dormido.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora**_

* * *

 **(1)** _El título del capítulo es una referencia a la carta del Tarot_ _ **El Ermitaño.**_

 **(2)** _Este mundo en verdad es un desastre. ¿Han notado que el mapa muestra una cosa y las descripciones de los libros dicen otra? Maldita sea. Lo siento gente, pero me guiaré por lo que veo en el mapa._

 **(3)** _ **Sobre lo anterior:** Agrabah, el Olimpo, la Montaña Pelada y la Ciudad Imperial aparecen ubicadas detrás de la Gran Muralla, y mucho más atrás de ello hay dos ubicaciones literalmente llamadas Más Lejano/Más Allá (Faraway) y Tierras Fronterizas (Border Lands). Como el mapa de Auradon muestra ubicaciones marcadas con sus respectivos nombres, estas dos ubicaciones dejan en claro dos posibilidades: Primero, que el resto de reinos que no salen dentro del mapa como tal son independientes a Auradon independientemente de ser o no aliados (Por ejemplo: Arendelle); o segundo, que los habitantes no saben qué hay más allá. Y con otro problema: Agrabah y la Ciudad Imperial ni siquiera aparecen señaladas en el mapa oficial, sino en las ilustraciones con relieve, lo cual muestra que parecieran estar más lejos._

 _Ante estos problemas de geografía indecisa, decidí en este caso, utilizar la primera opción y dividirlo de la siguiente forma:_

 _-Tierras Lejanas (Faraway) compuesto por Arendelle, Agrabah, Ciudad Imperial y Tierras sin Contar (En este caso utilizando Los Tres Mosqueteros, el corto del Jinete sin cabeza, la Isla Motunui, Maldonia y parte de Nueva Orleans, etc. Es decir, ubicaciones que no aparecen marcadas de forma específica en el mapa principal pero que sabemos que forman parte del universo de Disney)._

 _-Tierras Fronterizas donde se encuentran las Tierras del Reino junto a la Roca del Rey (Del Rey León) y la Selva (Del Libro de la Selva y la de Tarzán, combinadas)._

 **(4) Été:** _Palabra francesa que significa_ _ **Verano**_ _._

 **(5) Tier:** _Palabra alemana que significa_ _ **Bestia**_ _._

 **(6) Ala este del cuarto piso:** _Simbología. Por el este se asoma el sol y el 4 es el número de la tierra (4 estaciones, cuatro puntos cardinales)._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Me disculpo de antemano si en algún momento me escuchan/leen dura, molesta o algo, en verdad no es mi intención :/ tiendo a ser bastante seria… Dependiendo de las personas. En fin. He aquí el segundo capítulo donde investigamos algo de las relaciones internas en Auradon y algo de geografía... Y leyes, y sus vecinos y- y bueno… Más tensión… Yay… ¡Oh! Y si notaron el huevo de pascua de Kingdom Hearts bastante obvio, los amo ˂3_

 _No es necesario decir que me estoy divirtiendo con esta historia, pero seamos honestos, todos los que escribimos en alguna página queremos recibir reviews/comentarios/kudos/lo-que-sea-que-se-de… Por lo que aunque las visitas me generan confianza pues me doy cuenta de que no estoy loca ni hablándole(?) a la nada con estos escritos, sí me gustaría saber qué opinan por lo que va de esta corta historia._

 _Sin nada más que decir, bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

 _ **Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor.**_


End file.
